Castle Clean Up
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Dear Cadence, Remember that 'Want it, Need it' spell you taught me when I was a filly? Well today… it backfired a bit and lead to a very interesting story for you. Oh, and I suggest you hide this letter from my brother. Let's just say a 'Want it,Need it' spell targeted on yourself, combined with six freshly summoned clones, can end up leading to some very interesting fun.


"One last glyph and the spell should be ready," Twilight murmured absentmindedly as her eyes darted between the ancient spellbook she had found on the worn castle floor. White chalk lines were spread out beneath her, each connected to the next by a middle point. Looking back at the book, she saw five out of the six glyphs in perfect formation with each other, each adorned with its own set of magic symbols and runes. Comparing the picture in the book to the drawing that she had just made on the cold stone floor, she set it down beside her and moved to the last remaining blank spot in the circle.

"This spell should work..." Twilight said nervously as she started to draw the last glyph with a piece of chalk held by her magic. "Though it is a bit outdated, this magic sounds eerily similar to the mirror pool's magic that Pinkie found a while back." She focused her eyes on the glyph in the book, making sure to match every little detail she could. The ancient book warned that if even the smallest error was made, the clones that would be summoned would have different personalities to her own. The book didn't really go into detail on that topic though, and that worried her slightly.

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, her mind straining to copy the last glyph from the book. Even though she had the utmost faith in her abilities, she still felt a bit uneasy.

"Calm down, Twilight. You've written glyphs back when you were studying under Celestia," she said as she reassured herself, pulling the piece of chalk away. "Just because these glyphs are a bit more ancient doesn't mean you can't do it."

Content with her work, Twilight studied all six glyphs closely, before letting out a sigh and relaxing her mind. From as far as she could tell, each glyph was perfect, and she was fairly confident that her spell would go off without a hitch.

"Alright, I just need to connect the glyphs together in the middle and it should be ready to work." Twilight gave her mane a flip and moved the chalk to the edge of a circle. "Each circle is exactly two point five seven feet apart, so I should stop the line right… here!"

Looking down, Twilight finished the drawing, using the chalk to connect the last glyph to the smaller inner circle. Wanting to see a bird's eye view of the finished product, she opened her wings and cautiously lifted herself into the air. Once in the air, she held up the spellbook in her magical grasp and compared her drawing to that in the book. After comparing the two several times, she was certain that it was perfect; nothing could go wrong.

"Yesss!" Twilight said with excitement as she closed the book, and floated it down onto a nearby table gently. "Now the last thing I have to do is make sure that none of the lines are smudged, and then it'll be ready to go! Hopefully my clones will be ready to help me make this place look more presentable."

From her elevated position, Twilight let her eyes scan the castle interior she was in only days prior. The old tapestries that Rarity had fixed hung from the decaying walls, giving the place a slightly less worn-out look. One crumbled pillar rested at the bottom of the staircase, remnants of the fiasco that her friends had created when they all bumped into one another.

"Hard to believe everypony came to the castle on the same day," Twilight giggled as she flew away from over the circle, landing behind the long wooden table below. "Guess we really are connected in more ways than we think…"

Twilight took a second to admire her handiwork. "Now hopefully my clones won't come out all kooky like Pinkie's did. The last thing I need is a bunch of Twilights making an even bigger mess of this place or trying to convince themselves they are the real Twilight." Walking closer to the glyphs, she made sure that she was careful to avoid the chalk lines along the ground before she came to a halt in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, the book said the clones should only last for about two hours before the spell wears off. That should give me ample time to clean up and organize the entire library!" Twilight looked around, making sure none of the lines were smudged and that everything was all set to go.

Satisfied with how everything looked, Twilight took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A moment later, her horn lit up with her magical aura. Her eyes fidgeted and the aura around her horn started to swirl with more and more magic as a white ball of energy started to grow from the tip. A few moments later, it floated up into the air and hovered above her, silently waiting for Twilight to start the next part of her spell. Her eyelids twitched and she groaned, splitting the ball into six wisps of energy, each made for a glyph. As they started to float towards their respective glyphs, the symbols on the ground started to shimmer a bright blue, indicating the runes were starting to take over on their own.

"Okay, easy part is done," Twilight said with a deep sigh as she opened her eyes and saw the white orbs starting to sink into the runes.

Twilight watched as the glyphs in the floor kept the orbs bound to them, making sure that they couldn't escape or blast apart. She saw the orbs moving slightly, trying to free themselves of their holds, but she knew that they wouldn't budge; her drawings were perfect.

"Now to make myself the conductor for the magic..." Twilight closed her eyes again and started to wrap her body in her magical aura.

As she began to wrap the magic around herself, Twilight felt her body relax as the warm sensation of magic brushed against her coat, almost matching the feeling of being held by a loved one. Though it relaxed her, Twilight let out a soft grunt as she knew any weakness in her mind would make the spell backfire on her. Concentrating the spell around herself fully, Twilight's ears perked up at the sound of magic cracking underneath her. She opened one eye slightly and smiled as the magic trapped in the glyphs started to travel along the lines she drew, connecting in the middle.

As she saw the magical energy travelling towards her, she couldn't help but notice that the magic itself was smearing the lines, making them uneven. Frowning, she knew she couldn't break her spell and fix things before the clones came out sloppy.

"Great, after all of my hard work and preparation, I may end up dealing with dysfunctional clones," Twilight murmured under her breath as she kept her magic going, hoping for the best.

As the spell continued to work, the energy met in the middle and slowly started to wrap around her. She felt a warm, rather soothing sensation before she felt a light sting of pain. For a few seconds, Twilight winced as she felt the magic study her body, projecting her exact image to the six glyphs surrounding her. Eventually the magic started to form six beings, and Twilight steadied herself for as long as she could before the warm sensation left her body. A few moments later, her magic died down and she collapsed to the floor, exhausted from the fatiguing spell.

"Whew, I can see why only high level ponies can perform this spell," Twilight huffed as her horn slowly dimmed down.

From her position on the floor, Twilight smiled as she surveyed the area, seeing six perfectly identical clones surrounding her. As she started to pull herself up, the clones came to life and looked around sheepishly before turning their heads to the real Twilight.

"Well, I wonder what flaws you all will have," the real Twilight huffed with annoyance as she looked at them.

"Why would we have flaws?" all the clones said at once, catching her off guard.

"Well, umm... nevermind," Twilight said as she smiled, glad that they had come out alright. Yay! The spell worked! "Since you girls came out right, I say we get to work and start cleaning up this library!"

Twilight waited for them to respond in a gleeful manner and look around for something to pick up and put away. Much to her surprise, the clones gave her a sheepish look and stared around the room.

"Really? We seriously got to clean this place up?" one Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Isn't this Celestia and Luna's old castle? Why are we bothering with it?" another clone spoke up just as Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't want to clean?" the original Twilight said with shock. "I summoned all six of you for the sole purpose of making this castle more presentable!"

"Why?" another clone spoke up, causing Twilight to look towards her. "No use in cleaning this old place up, considering no one is ever going to use it again."

"She's got a point, you know," yet another clone spoke up, making Twilight stay silent. "I mean if you want to clean it yourself then go ahead, but I sure don't want to do work that no one is going to appreciate."

"Agreed," another clone spoke up.

"I'd much rather take a nap anyway," another said.

"Hey! I like that idea!" the rest of the clones said in unison.

As the clones started to talk among themselves, Twilight stared, shell shocked that she was being told off by herself. It wasn't long before pent up frustrations started to seep forth and boil up inside of her.

"Are you kidding me? I just used my magic to summon you and you don't want to listen to me!?" Twilight screamed as she realized just how much time she wasted. "I spent over six hours studying those glyphs spells to perfection, plus nearly two hours drawing all of them perfectly! I-I could have been half way done with cleaning this place by now!"

"Then why didn't you do that instead of doodle on the floor?" one clone asked as it smeared its hoof against the chalk, causing the rest to giggle at it.

"I… I can't believe this!" Twilight huffed as she stomped her front hooves on the floor like an upset filly. "Ah! I must have screwed up the spell somehow. You were supposed to come out perfectly obedient to me."

"Seems like little miss perfectionist isn't happy she screwed up," the same clone said and, once again, the others laughed in response.

"Why you faulty little creation, you're lucky you only got a few hours to live before you turn into dust!" Twilight snapped back as she tried to figure out on what to do with them. "This isn't fair! I was looking forward to making a team to make this place spotless."

"You know you could have asked our friends to help right? I bet Rarity would have had no problem offering a hoof," one of the clones replied haughtily, staring at her with a smug expression.

"I... I…" Twilight was at a loss for words. Her perfect plan had not worked, and she was furious. Not because she had wasted so much time working on the spell, but because she hadn't remembered to ask her friends for their help.

"See girls? She was so caught up in her pretty little fantasy that she never even thought to ask for help!" the other Twilight said again, making the rest of the clones laugh along with her.

Twilight's left eye started twitching as her clones laughed at her. She had never felt so exposed before, and having her own clones pick on her made her angry. So angry, in fact, that she tossed all rational thoughts aside and lit her horn, charging up the first spell that came into her mind: the 'Want it, Need it' spell. If they weren't going to clean on their own accord, then Twilight would make them.

She released the spell and watched in smug satisfaction as it affected each of the clones. They paused where they were, staring off blankly into space for a few seconds, and then they all closed their eyes. When they opened them back up a few moments later, they all looked lustfully at Twilight, licking their lips.

"What—Why are you all looking at me like that?" Twilight asked fearfully as a couple of the clones slowly advanced on her. "I cast the spell on you to make you want—AGH!" she cried out in surprise as her front legs suddenly collapsed, pushed down by one of the clones' magic.

"What? No! Don't tell me I botched that spell as well!" Twilight looked at her horn and noticed it was glowing a dull pink and a few hearts were floating from it. In her haste, she had forgotten that the spell needed to be launched at something or it would backfire and affect herself.

Thankfully for Twilight, the use of the spell was far less dreadful than the last time she used it. After the Smarty-Pants incident, Twilight knew the use of the spell was faulty and asked Cadence to help her master it after she was coronated. She eventually mastered the spell and toned it down, but Twilight's anger made the spell just as unstable as the first time.

"Oh, there is something we want, Twilight… We... want... you," one of the clones replied as it slowly pushed the original Twilight's tail to the side, revealing her tight little slit.

"Stop!" Twilight called out fearfully as she felt the breath of one of her clones tease her outer lips. "You can't do this!"

"And why not?" the clone behind her asked. "You're only playing with yourself!"

"But... but…" Twilight stammered as her mind raced to form a rebuttal. As she felt one of the clones nuzzle her flank, her eyes widened in shock and she lit her horn, teleporting a couple meters to the side and out of the clones' grasp. If I keep doing that until they disappear, then they won't be able to touch me!

"Hey! Over here, you guys!" Twilight called out with a fake smile as she taunted her clones. Just as they started running at her, she teleported to the opposite side of the room. As she watched the clones run about in confusion, she giggled, pretending to drop her guard. And just as one of the clones was about to jump on her, she teleported out of the way, making the clone run straight into the stone wall behind her. Reappearing four meters to the right of her original position, she was just about to teleport again when something suddenly struck her horn, making her lose concentration as pain flared through her hard. Hearing an object hit the floor, Twilight grimaced and saw that one of her clones managed to hit her horn with a rock.

Lucky shot. Losing control of the spell, she cried out in shock as a couple of the clones pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. "Hey, let me go!" she yelled angrily as she tried to get up, but the clones wouldn't let her.

"No, not after that silly little stunt you pulled," one of the clones replied smugly. "We want you, Twilight, and you want us…"

"No! Get off of—" she was shocked into silence when one of the clones took her horn into her mouth, suckling on it softly. She grimaced as feelings of pure pleasure rippled throughout her body, and she unintentionally let out a soft moan. The pain she had a second ago disappeared and as the clone's tongue slowly ran up and down her horn, she couldn't help but notice the growing heat from in between her hind legs. Her tail started twitching from side to side in anticipation, and she felt herself relax, giving in to the clone's ministrations.

"See? You want this as much as we do!" one of the clones exclaimed from behind her, its hot breath teasing Twilight's outer lips. "We know your body better than anyone else and we know you get hornier when you're angry." Twilight couldn't believe it, but she felt some of her love juices slip out of her, making a small, wet trail down her fur.

"I... I... please, stop… I–ohhh..." Twilight moaned as one of the clones gave her slit a small, teasing lick. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want this, but something was still nagging at her. She wanted her first time to be with somepony special. Sure, she'd played with herself in the past like any other mare, but this? Was this the same thing at all?

As she felt her lower lips being spread apart, she gasped as one of the clones slowly ran its tongue along her pussy, teasing her opening for a few moments before pulling away.

"My, my, Twilight! It seems that you really do want this!" one of the clones exclaimed as it shoved its muzzle in between her legs, breathing in deeply. "Ahhh…your scent is so intoxicating…"

"Stop... stop…" Twilight stammered as she blushed madly. The clone working her horn hadn't slowed down in the slightest. In fact, it had just started to go faster and faster, making her moan as she felt a pressure start to build up near the base of her horn.

"What's that? I didn't catch that," one of the clones asked as it bent down, putting its muzzle right next to her splayed ears. Giving it a light, sensual lick, she bit down and nibbled on it gently, making Twilight moan softly.

"Stop… Stop teasing me," Twilight groaned as she finally admitted to herself that she wanted this to happen. Since it IS with myself, I guess it's alright… And damn, this feels so good; why the hay didn't I think of this before?

"That's what I wanted to hear…" the clone servicing her slit said softly before plunging its muzzle back in between her legs. Sticking its tongue out, it teased her opening for a few moments, slowly drawing random shapes all around it. As more and more of Twilight's love juices started flowing from her opening, the clone pushed her muzzle against the source, swallowing all Twilight had to offer. As the source of the lovely liquid started to become scarce, the clone thrust its tongue inside, desperate to coax more of her love juices out, flailing its tongue all around.

Twilight cried out in blissful pleasure as she felt the clone behind her thrust her tongue inside her. Holy hay, this is so much better than using my hoof! she thought as she felt an orgasm start to build up deep inside her. Closing her eyes, she gently pushed her hips back, trying to force more of the clone's tongue deeper inside her. Opening her lips, she started panting softly as she felt herself get near the edge, and just as she was about to cum, she felt someone plant their lips on hers.

Both shocked and surprised, Twilight's eyes shot open and found one of the other clones kissing her. A few seconds later it pulled away, smiling smugly.

"I can't let them have all the fun, can I?" it asked softly before leaning forward again, finding Twilight's lips with ease.

This time, Twilight didn't fight it. Instead, when she felt the clone's tongue press up against her lips, asking for permission to enter, she parted them, allowing the clone's tongue to slip inside. As their tongues started a small tango of passion, she thought, Wow, I can kiss this good? After several moments of making out with one of her clones, she felt the last two clones start to lay soft kisses on her exposed neck, making her quiver and tremble under their ministrations.

"Cum for me, Twilight… Cum all over my muzzle," the clone servicing her slit murmured before she paused for a second and extended a wing out. Using it expertly, it teased Twilight's engorged clit with an extended feather, rubbing back and forth and, with a sudden cry, Twilight came, harder than ever before in her life.

Several small bursts of magical sparks shot from her horn, happily swallowed by the clone still sucking on it. Her pussy clamped down on the tongue inside it and coated it with several shots of her cum. As her orgasm wracked her body in blissful pleasure, Twilight moaned loudly into the mouth of the clone that she was still making out with, and she pressed forward, deepening the kiss as her pussy spasmed. The clone servicing her slit couldn't keep up with swallowing the seemingly endless flow of Twilight's love juices, and it sputtered as it pulled back, letting a few bursts of her cum spray all over its muzzle. Twilight's orgasm lasted for nearly a minute, and she shuddered as it finally died down.

"How'd you know how to do all of that?" Twilight broke the kiss, panting madly as her orgasm finally died away. As she was enveloped in the afterglow of her first orgasm at the hooves of someone else, she smiled softly as the clone sitting in front of her started kissing her again.

"We are you, Twilight… We know all about your fantasies, especially the one where you want to get gang-banged… You know, we'd be more than happy to help you live that one out..."

Twilight's eyes widened in excitement; that had been one of her fantasies for a long while now, and she finally had her opportunity. Breaking the kiss, she gave a small nod. Seconds later, all of the clones lit their horns, making their groins all glow with their magic. As Twilight watched in awe, all of the clones grew a rather enticing-looking sheath, complete with a large set of balls. As each of the spells came to an end, Twilight felt her pussy warm up again, more than ready for the next round.

The clones all shifted their attention to their new sheaths, teasing the openings with their magic, making themselves quickly grow to full mast. Twilight's mouth grew dry, and she licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come. Wanting to move things along, she thrust her hips up in the air and flicked her tail to the side, revealing her sopping cunt for all to see. She wanted to be rutted so badly that she didn't care that she was about to get fucked by herself, and she started wondering why none of the clones had moved forward to please her.

"What are you waiting for?" Twilight whimpered as she swayed her hips from side to side enticingly. "You said you wanted me."

"Oh, we want you alright, but we want to hear you beg for it, Twilight…" one of the clones whispered into her ear, licking the inside of it softly, making her quiver.

"I want you inside me, please!" Twilight moaned loudly, desperate to be fucked.

"What was that?"

"I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for days!" Twilight cried out. She felt horribly empty; the need to be stuffed was overwhelming her. At this point, she was so horny that she'd say anything to get what she wanted.

"That's better…" one of the clones cooed as it slid behind her. It ran its hard length along her slit, teasing her opening with its tip.

"Come on, you!" Twilight yelled desperately as she thrust her hips back, trying to force the clone inside her. "Fuck me, make me yours… please…"

"Oh, alright… But only because you said please…" The clone grinned slyly and thrust its hips forward, plunging the first several inches of its stiff length inside the waiting, desperate mare. Pulling its hips back, it thrust forward, quickly settling into a steady rhythm, fucking Twilight with the first half of its cock.

As the clone started pounding away at her pussy, Twilight moaned out in pleasure as she finally got what she had been wanting all along. A few seconds later, the clone pulled out of her, leaving her feeling completely empty. "What are you–"

"Just making room for someone else," the clone cut her off as it picked her up with her magic. It laid down on its back and laid Twilight on top of her, slowly impaling the mare on its dick, filling her up again. As Twilight passed the medial ring on its cock, her clone released its magical hold on her, letting gravity push her the rest of the way down.

Twilight cried out as she slipped the rest of the way down the clone's twitching, hard cock. As she became hilted at the base, she leaned forward and kissed the clone. A few moments later, she felt one of the other clones poke at her backdoor, and her eyes widened in surprise. There's no way that can fi– Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the first few inches of that clone's cock slid inside her ass, making her moan in pleasure and a bit of pain into first clone's mouth. Breaking the kiss, she looked back, and before she could ask why the dick in her ass wasn't dry, the clone fucking her there cut her off.

"If you're wondering, one of the other clones got me all nice and wet for you, Twilight. See?" It gestured around the room. As Twilight looked around, she saw the rest of the clones that weren't fucking her were playing with each other. Suddenly, she was filled the desire to have her mouth filled.

"You!" she called out at one of the other clones. "I want you in my mouth…"

With a grin, the clone complied. It placed its front hooves near the base of her wings, its length poking at the entrance to her mouth. With a smile, Twilight quickly opened her lips and let the dick slide into her mouth. She quickly started sucking and bobbing her head slowly, teasing the tip of the clone's length. The clone had something else in mind, though, and it shoved its hips forward, its length poking at the back of Twilight's throat. Seeing that the clone wasn't going to relent, Twilight swallowed, letting the dick slide down her throat.

The clone slowly walked forward until its length was completely hilted inside Twilight's hot, tight throat. It sat down on the clone's face that Twilight had been making out with moments ago and moaned as it started to service its tight, throbbing slit.

"Look at her enjoying herself like this," one of the clones said off to the side as it watched the other clones rut all her holes. "Seems all those years of sexual pent up frustrations are coming out."

The clone was right and Twilight knew it. Years of staying cooped up and only using a hoof for pleasure had come to an end and she wasn't going to ever go back. The sensation of sex was by far the greatest thing she ever felt and with the clones at her ass and pussy alternating thrusts, she never got a pause from it. Every thrust of theirs made Twilight moan onto the dick she was sucking on with lots of gusto; she had no problem making the clone at her mouth very happy.

"You're a natural, Twilight," the clone moaned, thrusting into her mouth ever so gently to help Twilight along. "You're gonna make me… cum faster than I thought was possible."

"You think you're getting off good?" the clone at her pussy asked as it continuously fucked Twilight, giving her ass a few loud smacks as well. "Her pussy is so tight, it's like a vice!"

"Her ass is way tighter," the other said as it plowed Twilight's bubbly ass with ease. "We should be thankful she only sticks to touching herself at nights."

Twilight felt ashamed yet so aroused that her clones were talking about her so vulgarly. If she wasn't getting fucked so hard she would have been too embarrassed to say anything back. Instead, she chose to moan and enjoy the feeling of being full.

"You're… right," the clone in her mouth replied as it felt its balls tightening up, feeling like it was going to burst. "A virgin librarian princess in need of a good dicking; every stallion's dreams come true!"

"Mhmm, ahh... Will you three just shut up and fuck me!?" Twilight ordered as she pulled away for a quick second to voice her annoyance to their endless chatter.

The clones went silent but didn't stop moving. Though they listened to her, it didn't take them long to feel a climax building up. The feeling made each of them rut her harder and the clones at her rear lost their sync slightly as one of Twilight's legs collapsed for a second. The feeling of both members going inside her ass and pussy at the same time made Twilight's eyes water, but she refused to tell them to stop. She could tell they were close, thanks to the small grunts she heard, and she smiled knowing she would soon feel what it was like to get every single one of her holes filled with cum.

"Make sure you leave it in!" one of the clones chimed that was watching from the side.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna fill her up!" the clone in Twilight's mouth grunted as it felt a spasm in its sack, sending its load straight into Twilight's stomach.

Twilight didn't stop sucking as the sticky fluid shot inside and slithered down her throat. She smiled, and even though she knew she was swallowing her own jizz, she didn't stop enjoying it.

"Mhm, oh gods," Twilight muttered as she swallowed the first two bursts before she pulled away, letting the third shot hit her mouth perfectly, landing right on her tongue. For a brief second her tongue hung out, letting the white fluid drip from the tip and onto the clone below her. Looking down, she wondered if the clone below cared, but she quickly noticed it was lapping at the balls of the clone on its face. As she smiled, the clone continued to cum, plastering her mane, face, and chin before only dribblets started to leak out. Panting loudly, the clone's eyes fluttered before it started to relax its body.

"That was mu–" the clone's words were cut off as it suddenly exploded into a small cloud of magic dust, giving Twilight a perfect line of vision to the nearby book case.

"She… exploded?" Twilight asked out to no one in particular, wondering why the spell cut out so early.

"And we are about to as well!" The clones at her backside grunted as they gave Twilight one final thrust and held their dicks in place, letting her get filled at the rear.

"A-ahh!" Twilight whined as she felt their dicks push so hard against her holes, she was sure she was going to cry. Thankfully no such thing happened and Twilight's whine turned into a moan as she felt the same hot fluid fill her up.

"This… this is the greatest feeling in the world," Twilight moaned as endless spurts of seed shot into her, travelling deep into her pussy. Her inner walls clenched ever so tightly around the erection inside of her, the clone couldn't help but moan with approval. "I… I don't want this to end."

"I say we go ag–" A clone started to speak but got cut off as it exploded into a cloud of dust as it finished cumming. Before the other could say anything, it exploded and Twilight let her body collapse to the floor, utterly exhausted and satisfied.

"Again? Why… did they explode?" Twilight asked herself again as her weary eyes stared off into the distance.

"Looks like sex makes us disappear more quickly," one clone said quietly to itself as it stroked its hard erection.

Twilight's ears perked up as she remembered there were still a few clones left over.

"Awww, but I wanted to fuck her more than once!" another whined as it stamped its hooves.

"Oh well," the last clone said, shrugging its shoulders. "Least we get a turn now."

"You're… not going to let me rest?" Twilight muttered, hearing the last three clones talk behind her.

"Nah," all three of them said as they got up and started to trot forward. "We want you, Twilight Sparkle, and sloppy seconds ain't stoppin' us!" Twilight looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly, secretly looking forward to another round of pleasure.

Twilight laid on the ground, staring listlessly at the ceiling; her once perfect lavender coat was coated in magical dust and white jizz, courtesy of her clones. Though she was ravaged beyond normal standards, Twilight smiled as she looked up, happy that her little time studying wasn't in vain.

"Ahh," she moaned quietly as she stretched her body out and opened her wings. The cum that had hardened on her feathers cracked and she frowned, knowing getting cum out of her wings would be very annoying. "Hehe, seems me messing up a few spells ended up with me getting me laid!"

She giggled to herself as she curled her legs in and felt her pussy and ass throb in return. As she laid down and made herself comfortable, Twilight spat out the last remnants of cum in her mouth before she started to analyze her series of fortunate events.

"'I screwed up the glyphs, I screwed up Cadence's Want it, Need it spell, and because of those screw ups, I discovered the greatest feeling in the world."

Twilight stopped speaking to herself as her thoughts went to her old foalsitter. Smiling, she knew Cadence was the reason that she had enjoyed herself. Without that spell at her disposal, she would have erased the clones and went home, angry and bitter.

"I wonder if she'll have a good laugh if I tell her about this little misadventure," Twilight mused to herself as she pondered writing a letter. "Hey, sister-in-law of mine, guess what I did with your Want it, Need it spell you taught me?"

The thought was amusing. In fact, it was so amusing that Twilight started to really consider writing the letter.

"I should tell her that she literally helped me get laid for the first time in my life," Twilight started to say as she turned her head to the side and stared at the worn out chalk lines on the ground. "... Maybe after I clean myself up first."

Getting ready to stand up, Twilight stopped herself and found she wanted to bask in her afterglow for a few more minutes. Curling in her legs, Twilight laid her head down and closed her eyes, feeling like the happiest mare in the world.


End file.
